fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Chorus Kids (Smash 5)
The Chrous Kids makes their first appearance as a playable character to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. The Chorus Kids are from the Rhythm Heaven series and encountered in the mini-game Glee Club. Within Super Smash Bros., they incorporate a number of attacks that utilize tempo and rhythm as well as content from within the Rhythm Heaven series. Attributes The Chorus Kids appears as a trio: the main Chorus Kid who does the attacking followed by the other two Chorus Kids. The Chorus Kids are a rhythm based fighter whose attacks are based off a beat that is created by the other two Chorus Kids. They perform this beat by clapping and will change in tempo and timing on occasion. Attacks that are inputted on the beat maximizes the knockback and the damage thus allowing the Chorus Kids to land powerful hits that can do high damage and knockback. However, these attacks are considered whiffs if they fail to be inputted and land. They will only stop clapping if they are hit or interrupted by an outside force. This includes any sorts of attacks, barriers, projectiles, or forces. Examples includes regular and special attacks, Fox's Blaster, Mario's F.L.U.D.D., and items like the Gust Bellows. If one of the Chorus Kids are KO'd, the tempo slows down and the amount of damage done on each beat is significantly reduced. If the player has high amounts of damage, the beats come quicker and more often while lower damage percentages results in slow beats. If both Chorus Kids besides the main one are KO'd, then the remaining Chorus Kid's damage output is severely reduced. Therefore, it is important to keep your team safe by attacking and moving. In terms of gameplay, the Chorus Kids are fast and have a very high jump that allows them to travel far distances. They have an above average walking speed and a fast start up for dashing. However, they are incredibly light and can be knocked back with powerful attacks. They have slower falling speed which is both helpful and can hurt the Chorus Kids. Moveset Move Set Moveset Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *The Chorus Kids all open their mouths wide and raise up their hands. (Up) *The Chorus Kids takes out the Flip Seal as they will flip back and forth on their back.(Right) *The Chorus Kids raises their hands and cheers out. (Left) *The Chorus Kids poses with the Marshall and then jump up. (Down) Character Selection Screen *The Chorus Kids all jump up and pump up their fists. *''The Chorus Kid spins around and opens their mouth,'' *''The Chorus Kid high fives each other.'' On Screen Appearance *The Chorus Kids float in from the top on a balloon and jump off. *''Jumps out of the plane from Air Rally.'' *''Jumps out of the house from Ringside.'' Victory Animations *The Chorus Kids jumps up and down in unison. *The Chorus Kid bangs on their tambourines together in unison while the Monkey does as well. *The Chorus Kids clap in unison while a pink "Perfect" sign floats overhead. *''The Chorus Kids are singing while the Composer instructs them using the baton."'' *''The Chorus Kids all jump up and high five each other.'' *''The Chorus Kids jump back and forth in unison while the flipper seal rolls back and forth.'' Fan Cheer Male/female cheer "PA PA RA RA CHO-RUS KIDS!!!!" Losing Animation *All the Chorus Kids bob up and down on their feet and claps. *''The main Chorus Kid appears to be very dizzy while the other Chorus Kids pats its back.'' *''The three Chorus Kids have "x"'s for eyes and rock back and forth.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remix of the "Superb" song from Rhythm Heaven Fever. Fighting Stance The Chorus Kids all bob up and down on their feet while nodding their heads up and down. The main Chorus Kids keeps its hands held down. The other Chorus Kids clap in unison. Idle Poses *The main Chorus Kids opens its mouth wide. *The main Chorus Kids holds out his hands out slightly. *''The main Chorus Kid adjusts its bow tie.'' *''The main Chorus Kid sighs for a second.'' Misc Animations Crouching The main Chorus Kid sits down by slightly squatting down with the knees help upwards. Jump The main Chorus Kid has a slight rigid feeling to it. The other Chorus Kids heads tilts upwards. Rolling The three Chorus Kids rolls forward in a ball. Walking The Chorus Kids walks forward with the other two trailing slightly behind. Dash The main Chorus Kid runs forward with the two other Chorus Kids running behind them. Sleeping The main Chorus Kid is sitting while slumped over while the other two are trying to wake it up. Tripping The main Chorus Kid trips and lands on its butt. Balancing The main Chorus Kid stands on the ledge waving its arms while trying to balance itself while the other two are pulling the main back. Home-Run Bat The main Chorus Kid uses both hands and swings forward. Star KO Goes "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" from Glee Club after the composer says "Together now!" in Glee Club. Screen KO All three Chorus Kids slam into the screen; first the main one and then the other two one after another. Trophies Chorus Kids's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Chorus Kids Unlock: Classic Mode Chorus Kids (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Green Chorus Kids (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Pink Chorus Ribbon Unlock: Boss Battle Console Chorus Cam Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Chorus Kids (Ringside) Unlock: Complete a Character Challenge Yellow Chorus Kids (Micro-Row) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Red Chorus Kids (Black) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Chorus Kids (Orange) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Chorus Kids (Up) Orange Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Chorus Marshall Unlock: Complete a Chorus Kids Character Challenge Glee Club Unlock: All Star Mode Shoot-'Em-Up Unlock: All Star Mode Alternate Costumes Reveal Trailer "Altogether Now" Time: 2:45 Scene: A pure white hallway The trailer opens with Mario, Link, Samus, Pikachu, Kirby and Takamaru walking down a white hallway. When they reach the end of the hallway they hear an 'Aaahhh!' noise. Mario rushes forward to the noise, and skids to a halt at a pure white door, which has writing above it which reads 'Glee Club'. Link, Samus, Pikachu, Kirby and Takamaru catch up to him and listen to the strange noises behind the door. They seem to be singing seperately, one after the other. Mario takes out a master key from his hat, unlocks the door and pushes it open very slowly. The door then squeaks, and Mario leaps back, as the singing immediately stops. In the top left corner of the screen was a little fuchsia P that suddenly disappeared when Mario made the door creak. A voice then says 'Together now', and Mario is instantly knocked backwards into the wall behind him as a large sound wave erupts from the centre of the room. The camera whirls round to reveal the three Chorus Kids, and their conductor. The conductor looks very angry with his baton raised, while the Chorus Kids get into a battle stance. It then fades in to some gameplay footage. The song 'Lonely Storm' starts. *The Chorus Kids fall onto the Night Walk stage, and do their Up Taunt. *The trio perform multiple smash attacks on Mario, Link, Samus, Pikachu, Kirby and Takamaru, attacking in different directions. *Bayonetta runs forward but is grabbed by the main Chorus Kid. The second Chorus Kid then punches her. *The Chorus Kids perform Hole in One on Yoshi, and then send a Sneaky Spirit after Yuuri. *Two sets of Chorus Kids attempt to counter each other with Ringside. *On Mario Galaxy, the Chorus Kids collect a Karate Joe trophy. *The scene then shifts to the handheld version, where the Chorus Kids are standing in front of the Clappy Trio. They jump, and then land on the Double Date beach. They swiftly shield a football (soccer ball). *The Chorus Kids obtain a Smash Ball and perform Glee Club. Lucario, Zelda and Olimar are caught in the song's radius and are knocked away. *Right after they finish, they perform their Left Taunt, then Jigglypuff appears and puts them to sleep with Sing. Then the Super Smash Bros. 5 logo fades in. In a post-credits scene, a mockup of the rating screen from Rhythm Heaven appears. It reads: Master Hand's thoughts You can handle interruptions well! And, you can fight like a hero. Furthermore, your defensive skills are outstanding. ' SUPERB' Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Rhythm Heaven (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Rhythm Heaven Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters